


Runaways

by Lucissaa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Cousin Incest, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:29:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucissaa/pseuds/Lucissaa
Summary: An AU where Narcissa and Sirius Black ran away together. Features trans!Narcissa and is going to involve various ships





	1. Chapter 1

**This is an AU in which Narcissa went with Sirius when he ran away from their family. It’s going to be multi-chaptered and features trans!Narcissa as well as a variety of different relationships including Sirius/Narcissa so be warned for incest in later chapters. If you like the first chapter, please let me know in the comments!**

 

oOo

 

The rude comments didn't hurt half as much as they had used to before, and certainly not as much as the slap to her cheek that followed. Narcissa bowed her head further as tears stung in the corner of her eyes, attempting to ignore the burning pain in her face. Next to her she could vaguely make out her younger cousin doing the same.

 

They must look quite the pair. Sirius with his messy long hair and some dry mud on his forehead, grin still firmly in place despite his lip bleeding from where aunt Walburga had slapped him with her wedding ring.

 

She herself with a slightly ragged dress and short pale blonde hair the colour of the dye on Sirius' shirt, dyed less than an hour ago in the fields surrounding her parents' house. 

 

The cousins eyed each other and Sirius winked at her as aunt Walburga went on and on, eventually mentioning how much both of them had failed to become heirs of their family.

 

 _Not like I truly want to become an heir of this forsaken family, dear aunt_. A voice in the back of her head whispered, but she didn't dare say it out loud. Sirius however, voiced her thoughts almost exactly. "Good thing Cissa isn't our heir then, mother."

 

"Make a suggestion like that again and you wille regret it severely, Sirius." His mother snapped, and Narcissa casted her eyes down immediately. "You can put a dress around the child and dye the hair in this hideous colour, but you can't make him a girl. Off you go, both of you."

 

She stayed silent as she made her way upstairs with Sirius, not sure what she was supposed to say now and not sure if she could say it properly anyway. Narcissa glanced at her cousin and at seeing he was about to cry stopped in her track and hugged him tightly.

 

"Your hair isn't hideous Cissa, I love it." He muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around Narcissa. She smiled slightly, looking up at him with a grateful smile and he chuckled, a single tear dripping onto her face. "I mean it, you look gorgeous."

 

Narcissa had a hard time believing it but nodded regardless and wiped away the rest of his tears gently, then lead him to her room. "You will be staying at the house tonight, won't you? I heard mother discussing where you and Regulus would be sleeping."

 

They often did when one half of the family had come over, especially if either father or uncle Orion had gotten too drunk to apparate back. Though it allowed for the five cousins to grow closer, they all knew it was also a way their parents checked up on how the others were treating their children.

 

Too much kindness was not allowed in a Black house hold.

 

"I'll probably just join you, so prepare to sleep on the ground Cissa." Sirius grinned at her now, sitting down on her bed. His hands spread across the silk sheets to straighten them and he looked up at Narcissa with raised eyebrows.

 

"The blonde looks good on you, but I think you should skip dinner if you want to avoid aunt Druella having a fit about it."

"Well, let her. She's going to be furious either way, as will father."

 

Narcissa knew her parents would be more than furious, she knew what they'd do to her but she refused to show her fear to Sirius. There was something about being the older cousin that made it feel like she was supposed to be the one that comforted him, and not the other way around. "Do you really like the colour?"

 

From the moment she'd decided she would go through with her transition no matter the consequences, she and Sirius had also agreed that she would dye her hair. She wasn't sure about the reason behind it, but she felt more rebellious and confident than she had in months so it must be working. 

 

Still it was a relief when Sirius nodded, grin still in place. "I love it, Cissa. It looks great on you."

 

oOo

 

Dinner was an awful experience, as had been expected. Mother started to yell at her the moment she entered the hall, and while father stayed silent for the time being Narcissa knew better than anyone that his fury would come later.

 

After only a few quick bites of food she was sent upstairs by Cygnus and she tried her hardest to not look at Sirius' worried eyes as she quickly made her way back to her bedroom.

 

Father would finish his meal first, then come upstairs for her. Narcissa knew the way this went by heart, and even though she had convinced herself she should be used to it by now she was still nauseated by the fear of what was about to happen. 

 

She sat down on her bed and closed her eyes for a few moments until her door was pushed open roughly to reveal her father and her eyes shot open to look up at him in fear.

 

Cygnus stayed silent and Narcissa didn't do anything, waiting for him to move as if she was petrified. 

 

"You're a disgrace to this family, son."

"I realize that, father."

 

A slap in her face, but she knew better than to give a reaction. Father had made his way over to her and Narcissa swallowed visibly as she tilted her head to look up to him. "I won't allow this _freakshow_ to go on anymore, we had one agreement on it and you failed Ophelius."

 

Though his voice was still calm, Narcissa recognized the anger behind it and knew what was about to come. Despite knowing it wouldn't make a difference, she whispered "my apologies father, I shouldn't have dyed my hair."

 

"You shouldn't have. You shouldn't have gone out with that traitor, you shouldn't have worn a dress, you shouldn't let him call you by that shameful name! But we'll just give you a lesson, won't we Ophelius?"

 

His voice was losing the calm tone and becoming more aggressive as he went on, and Narcissa nodded silently. "Yes, father."

 

Her tears already stung with tears even before Cygnus lifted his wand and muttered the curse that she had grown so used to over the years. 'Crucio.'

 

Narcissa lost track of how long it had been, was only aware of the fact that it could end when the curse stopped for a short while to be replaced by a kick to her stomach or a fist in her jaw, and her throat felt raw from how much she'd screamed. 

 

No matter what she told herself, she hadn't grown used to this experience just yet and frankly she wasn't sure if she ever truly would. But eventually the worst pain stopped and she only heard a door being slammed before everything fell silent again.

 

Narcissa was crying uncontrollably, shivering violently as she tried to sit up against her bed but failed. 

 

It was one of the most gruesome things she had discovered about the cruciatus curse. The pain didn't stop when the curse did, but there was a period after it ended where her entire body felt like it was still burning and she wasn't able to move normally. Defeated, she closed her eyes.

 

The door opened and she looked up startled, half expecting her father to have come back. Instead Narcissa met the eyes of Sirius and gave him a half smile, hoping he'd just go away again.

 

Of course Sirius did no such thing and instead he closed the door behind him and kneeled down next to her with a worried look, he took her hand gently and shook his head. "What the hell does he do to you Cissa?"

 

"It's nothing." Narcissa muttered, her voice more croaked than she'd expected. "I was being an idiot."

 

There was a moment of silence between them and Sirius sat down next to her, helping her sit up straighter by supporting her side. "Bullshit."

 

Narcissa didn't answer him this time and blushed deeply when she felt a few more tears fall down her cheeks, she did hate it when others saw her cry.

 

Another silence and this time it lasted longer, Sirius was looking down at their hands with a furrowed brow until he spoke again at last. "We're leaving."

 

She froze. "What?"

"We're leaving."

 

He didn't give an explanation, didn't say anything more than those two words and it infuriated her. Narcissa narrowed her eyes suspiciously and shook her head. "We can't, they'd never let us go outside at this hour."

 

"No, we're leaving home. Running away, getting away from this fucked up place." Sirius now stood up and looked down at her, she was suprised so see his eyes filled with excitement.

 

It was as if he'd been waiting to say this out loud for quite some time, which Narcissa suspected wasn't far from the truth. "At least I'm leaving, and I'm not going to leave you behind."

 

"You're not even joking, are you?" She brought out, shakily standing up as well but immediately taking place on top of her bed. Sirius shook his head.

 

"I'm not joking, they're treating us like fucking animals Cissa. We're leaving, you're coming with me okay? They're only going to hurt you more if you stay, you know that." He was talking fast and moving his arms as he did, as if that would make Narcissa more convinced of this idiotic plan.

 

"I know where we can go, I've been planning this since forever. Come with me big cuz..."

 

Sirius fell silent and sat down next to her again and carefully pulled her close to him. Narcissa let him hug her and in that moment he knew he'd won already, but she wrapped her arms tightly around the slightly younger boy and shut her eyes closed tight.

 

"Where would we go Siri?"

 

oOo

 

Sirius had indeed been planning this for a long time, he had it all figured out. After both of them had, as quickly and quiet as they could manage, packed their respective bags with anything they didn't want to leave behind he took her hand tightly in his own and met her eyes. "We're going to James' place, and see what we'll do from there. Trust me."

 

She wanted to protest immediately. Narcissa'd never exchanged more than a few words with James Potter, and those occasions were only a bit of quidditch rivalry, and of course he'd welcome Sirius with open arms but surely not her. She was everything James Potter was so much against.

 

He kept looking into her eyes as he repeated the words. "Trust me, Cissa." Sirius whispered and kissed the corner of her mouth softly, a gesture they'd shared since they were little as a way to comfort each other. "Just trust me alright?"

 

And for some merlin forsaken reason she did.

 

Narcissa apparated the two of them to a place just outside the manor's grounds where she knew no one inside the house would see them, and both she and Sirius took hold of their brooms.

 

The fact that they were truly doing this sparked the same excitement in her as she'd seen in her cousin's eyes, and she could barely keep herself from grinning as she mounted her broom. 

 

They both loved flying, they played quidditch for their respective house teams and often competed at night, but there was something about flying away that made it even more wonderful.

 

Narcissa resisted the urge to close her eyes as she felt the wind against her freezing hands and ears, but despite the cold she loved it. Sirius flew right in front of her, knowing the route by heart and she suspected this was far from the first time he had gone to James this way.

 

The rush of adrenaline lasted for approximately ten minutes, after which Narcissa spend the remaining five of the flight in complete terror. Sirius may have been prepared for this, perhaps had planned on it from the moment he got sorted into Gryffindor and was labelled a traitor, but she had not. 

 

She had planned to do whatever it took to become one of the high class ladies of their society, had spent hours and hours not coming up with an escape plan but with learning whatever she could so she'd be allowed to stay.

 

When Sirius eventually landed in front of an ordinary looking house and turned back to her, she met his eyes with a fearful look and it seemed he understood without any explanation.

 

She'd had a future in their family, and despite how much pain and effort went into that future it had been everything she had wanted. She'd thrown it all away now, Narcissa wasn't foolish enough to believe her family would take her back even if she turned around right now.

 

Once they noticed the two of them had gone they would be burned off the tree like Andromeda before them.

 

"You okay?"

 

Sirius was now standing in front of her, grin firmly in place and broader than before now that they were standing in front of their safe place. Narcissa nodded. "Just... I can't believe we did this, we're doing this."

 

He nodded back at her and put his arm around her waist chuckling. "You still trust me, right? It's going to be fine, Fleamont and Euphemia are the best."

 

With that they walked to the door and he knocked a few times. Though it was late in the evening it didn't take too long before James Potter opened it in his pyjama's. His mouth formed a lazy grin at seeing Sirius and then he raised his eyebrows with a much more alert look upon seeing Sirius wasn't alone. "Mate? What's your cousin doing here?"

 

"I'll explain, let us in first Prongs." Sirius didn't wait for an answer but James didn't seem angry when he just entered the living room, instead her turned to Narcissa with a confused shrug.

 

"Come in, I guess."

oOo

 

Euphemia and Fleamont were called downstairs after Sirius had explained everything to James in detail, and now the three of them were sitting on the couch in front of his parents, Narcissa in the middle.

 

Sirius had his arm firmly wrapped around her shoulders and she was holding him around his lower back as he tried to explain it again to mr. and mrs. Potter.

 

"They're torturing her, Euphemia... The fucking cruciatus curse!"

 

Euphemia looked at Narcissa with a pityful look, and Narcissa was secretly glad she hadn't had the time to properly heal the bruises and the small cut across her temple for she was certain it helped with the amount of pity she was given.

 

"Your father did that, dear?" She asked carefully in a much warmer voice than Narcissa was used t from her own mother.

 

She couldn't do much else than nod and was glad when Sirius' arm tightened a little. "Yes, ma'am. Usually I'll heal them properly afterwards but I didn't have much time..."

 

"Usually? This happens regularly?" Fleamont spoke up with disbelief and next to her Sirius looked down. "No question Euphemia, they're staying here. Look at that face..."

 

It was decided then it seemed, Narcissa thought. She was no longer a Black.

 

Narcissa and Sirius would take the guest room for tonight and tomorrow they would clean up the attic with James' help to create another bedroom. According to Euphemia it was best to wait what their family would do until they took legal actions.

 

Fleamont and his wife went back to bed around one in the morning but not before they had taken their time healing both Sirius and Narcissa properly and making sure the two of them would be okay for the night. Along with James the three of them then stayed up for a while longer in the guest room.

 

"So... You officially go by Narcissa now?"

"Yes."

 

Narcissa looked him straight in the eye to judge his reaction but James only gave her the same lazy grin he'd given Sirius earlier. "As long as you don't hope I'll go easier on you during the games this year."

 

She laughed with him and leaned back against the bedside, for a few precious moments forgotten how much had changed this evening. "Like I'd need it Potter."

 

"I like the hair by the way, looks good on you."

 

When James eventually left to his own room as well and it was just the two of them, Sirius and Narcissa changed into their pyjamas and lay down. Huddled close together for comfort as they both had tears in their eyes, now finally alone the consequences of their actions starting to sink in. 

 

They were silent for a few seconds before Narcissa pulled her younger cousin close against her chest and whispered the realization they'd both thought of out loud. 

 

"We're no longer Blacks, Siri."

"We should be glad for it."

 

oOo

 

**I’m not sure how long the updates are going to take, but if you liked it please do let me know because it’s such a great motivation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to post this chapter as soon as possible as I will be going to Rome for about eight days starting Monday night, so I'm not going to be able to write during that time. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

oOo

As careful as she could manage Narcissa went down the stairs from the attic, making sure to skip the step she knew by now always creaked a little. Her nightrobes stuck to her skin, still damp with sweat, and tears stung in her eyes.

It was like she and Sirius took turns with this process. The second night he had woken her up with a nightmare, third night she'd come to his room and the fourth night he'd gone to the attic again. Now it was the fifth night and Narcissa continued the ritual.

She opened the door to Sirius' bedroom with a soft sigh and then frowned upon seeing his bed was empty. Narcissa stood in the doorway for a few moments, not entirely sure what to do now but before she'd made a decision James' door opened.

"He's in here, told me to keep an eye on you because you might wake up." He whispered and gestured for Narcissa to come over. "You look awful by the way, you okay?"

She nodded at once and involuntarily pulled her robes down a bit more before entering James' room. James closed the door behind her and raised his eyebrows, she noticed he did it the same way Fleamont did when he didn't believe something. "I can't imagine you went to Padfoot for a quick snog, you would've gone straight to my room. What's wrong?"

He was still whispering as to not disturb Sirius and Narcissa hoped James couldn't see how much she was blushing at the comment, she wasn't very sure how to react to it either. "Sure I would, Potter. Nightmare, don't worry about it."

"What is it with Blacks and refusing to talk about things?"

"Runs in the family I'm afraid."

"I can see something's wrong, Narcissa. Don't make me spend an hour getting you to talk like your cousin did."

She glanced at Sirius and back at James and gave him a soft smile before sitting down in one of the big pillows on the floor, struggling again slightly to pull down her nightrobes.

James grinned at her and crossed the room, "nothing I haven't seen before, Black." He handed her a spare blanket and sat down in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"No."

"Care to elaborate?"

Narcissa stayed silent this time and James moved to sit next to her, gently pulling her closer.

"Narcissa?"

"I- I never really realized how messed up the way they treated us was until now…"

oOo

Narcissa and James talked for a while longer and though Narcissa wasn't sure how it happened they fell asleep under the same blanket, his head resting against her shoulder.

She woke up first and sat up quietly, careful not to wake James as well. Narcissa got up and looked over at Sirius who was already awake too. He grinned at her with annoyingly suggestive raised eyebrows. "I see I've been replaced?"

"Replaced as what, dear cousin?"

She sat down next to him and automatically rested her forehead against his chest with a deep sigh. "Don't worry Siri, you're still my number one git." Narcissa promised with a smirk. "Why were you here?"

Sirius pulled her close and chuckled grinning at her remark, then shrugged slightly and shook his head. "Didn't want to disturb you again, so I went to Prongs." He paused for a second and then looked at her worriedly. "What about you?"

"I went to you, and James said you were here. We stayed up for a while." Narcissa muttered, not sure if she was loud enough for him to hear. At being pulled closer she took place in his lap with a smile that said 'don't worry', and leaned in slightly to peck the corner of his lips. "Are you okay Siri?"

Sirius visibly relaxed at the gesture but before he could answer James did. "You sure you didn't go to see him for a quick snog after all?" He grinned teasingly at them and got up from the pillow. "Runs in the family too?"

"If only I knew what you meant, Prongs."

"Just saying Padfoot, just saying. I'm sure mom has breakfast ready, you coming?"

Downstairs Euphemia was indeed waiting with breakfast and the three of them sat down quickly after Narcissa had stolen Sirius' bathrobes to wear. "Good morning dears, slept well?" She asked with a smile and gave each of them a plate with pancakes. "There are letters from Hogwarts, three of them."

Sirius and Narcissa looked up surprised, first at Euphemia and then each other. "For us too?" Sirius asked with disbelief and Euphemia nodded with an even brighter smile. She handed them three letters and then looked at Narcissa.

"We ought to inform the school that you've changed your name though, dear. I can owl them this afternoon if that's alright with you?"

Narcissa looked at the letter for a moment and then with raised eyebrows at her. "You'd do that?... I- Yes. Yes please." She was blushing heavily and the boys next to her chuckled at which she rolled her eyes. "Shut up both of you."

Sirius had already opened his letter and only briefly skimmed through it before grinning proudly. "7 Outstandings and 2 Exceeds Expectations, beat that."

"Screw owl's mate, I'm captain!" James exclaimed, not even bothering to look at the results of his owls but instead holding up the red and gold badge proudly. "I'm kicking you off the team unless you give me your pancakes."

Narcissa laughed at the two of them and opened her own letter nervously, momentarily forgotten that Euphemia and Fleamont would most likely not care if she hadn't had achieved perfect grades. The first thing she noticed though were the two badges that fell out of the letter.

She was silent for a few seconds and then turned to James with a challenging grin. "With or without him, Potter, we'll kick your arse with ease. And that'll be a detention for threatening by baby cousin." Narcissa told him, showing the prefect and captain badges she'd received.

Her grades were not what her parents had wanted from her, though not all that bad either, but it didn't matter.

"I'm not your baby cousin!"

"You're four months younger than me, you definitely are."

oOo

Later that day they went to Diagon Alley with Fleamont and Euphemia. Sirius and Narcissa went to Gringotts together, planning to empty most of their vaults as they weren't sure for just how long they'd have access to them as the Black heirs.

While Sirius was waiting in line James quietly pulled Narcissa away with a mischievous smirk.

"We should get a cat for Padfoot."

Narcissa raised her eyebrows, not sure if James was joking or not. "A cat?"

Two days ago James and Sirius had told her about the fact they were animagi, and she'd finally understood their weird nicknames. James nodded grinning. "A kitten. I asked mom if we could get you one, but while we're at it we should get Padfoot one too. He'll hate it."

She opened her mouth to respond but was called by Sirius so she only nodded quickly. "Definitely." Narcissa whispered and quickly went back to Sirius.

With more money than she'd had on her ever before she strolled through Diagon Alley next to Euphemia who had her arm around her shoulder. "Sirius mentioned you're in need of new clothes, Narcissa?" She asked gently and Narcissa looked down.

"Not necessarily, I have quite a few. But not- They're more suited for a son of the Black family, not a disloyal daughter."

Narcissa looked at Euphemia with a nervous shrug and was met with a warm smile. "It's about time we buy you something new then, dear."

An hour and three clothing stores later Narcissa was carrying a few bags with clothes and smiling brightly at Euphemia. They'd went through the stores quickly and bought a lot, following Euphemia's advice of "we can change the size of anything that doesn't fit with a charm".

Euphemia sent a patronus to Fleamont that she would head to Fortescue's with Narcissa, and the other three met them there for ice cream. The two of them ordered and sat down and Euphemia looked at her curiously. "What more will you do, regarding transitioning?" She asked carefully and Narcissa paled a bit.

"I can grow out my hair and change my clothing, but for most other things I need parental permission. I doubt mother and father will be very willing to give that." She answered and Euphemia nodded in understanding. "I'll turn seventeen in the beginning of next summer, then I'll be able to do some more."

Just as Euphemia tried to answer, Fleamont appeared in front of the store with Sirius and James. She looked at Narcissa apologettically and told her "we'll talk later, alright?"

Sirius and Fleamont entered and James excused himself only to come back twenty minutes later carrying two kittens. The conversation stopped at once and the entire group looked at him with a variety of looks.

Euphemia and Fleamont looked like they didn't know whether to be suprised or angry, while Narcissa had a huge smile on her face and Sirius looked a bit perplexed. "Mate... Why are you holding two cats?" He asked cautiously and James winked at Narcissa.

"Well... One is for Narcissa. I asked mom and dad. The other one is a present from me and Narcissa, for you Padfoot."

Narcissa was handed a dark gray kitten that she held carefully in her lap, smiling tenderly at the small creature. Next to her Sirius had also received his kitten at which he was looking with a frown. "So... Why am I getting a cat?" He asked still frowning, and James shrugged.

"Me and Narcissa thought it would suit you, mate."

"You know I'm more of a dog person..."

"You already love it, don't deny it."

"... What's it called?"

In the end Euphemia and Fleamont decided that the difference between one and two cats couldn't be too big, and Sirius ended up keeping his cat indeed though he told Narcissa she could name both of them. She settled on Antigone and Ismene. Antigone being Sirius' and Ismene Narcissa's.

oOo

Only two days later they were visited by Horace Slughorn, Narcissa's head of house. While Narcissa, Sirius, and James were upstairs Fleamont opened the door and greeted him with joy. "Ah, professor Slughorn, a pleasure. What can I help you with?"

"I'd like to speak to Mr. Black, if I may. I've been informed he's staying here." Professor Slughorn replied and James looked at Sirius confused while Narcissa looked down.

Fleamont frowned a bit suprised and then took a few steps to the stairs to yell upstairs. "Sirius, come down here!"

"Oh no, no not Sirius, sorry for the confusion Mr. Potter. His cousin, who's in my house." Slughorn corrected himself and was instantly met with a cold glare from Fleamont's side.

"Then you ought to ask for Ms. Black, Horace. Euphemia has informed you, am I correct?" He looked up again and yelled for a second time. "Narcissa, Horace Slughorn wants to talk to you!"

Narcissa went downstairs nervously, James and Sirius following immediately. She was fidgeting with her dress a little and sat down opposite of professor Slughorn in one of the armchairs. "What did you wish to speak to me about, professor?"

She knew very well her head of house was a close friend of her family, he and her father often had a drink together. Last year she'd been an honoured guest to his infamous parties, in his own words an event that couldn't be held without the Black heir.

Horace looked at her with raised eyebrows and failed to hide his disapproval but Narcissa forced herself to not show how uncomfortable it made her.

"Your living arrangements at Hogwarts. If what Mrs. Potter wrote me is true I understand you'd rather sleep in the girl's dormitories, am I correct?" Narcissa only nodded in response.

"I don't think that's going to be possible, Ms. Black. As is expected I talked to your parents after receiving that letter and they quite... urgingly requested for me to deny the request." To Narcissa's suprise he actually did seem sorry for that, and her eyes softened a little.

She knew very well what was meant with 'urgingly requested' after all. "They threatened you, professor? Don't worry, I know how they can be." Narcissa answered, her voice much sweeter than she felt. "So where will I be staying?"

Slughorn swallowed visibly at the mention of a threat which confirmed what she already knew and he took a deep breath. "Do the boys in your year know about- this?"

He gestured a bit clumsily at her and Narcissa was very certain she would be offended if he hadn't looked so utterly pathetic in that moment.

"Not all of them. Lucius and Rodolphus do." She replied coldly, glancing at Sirius and James who were still standing a bit awkwardly in the doorway.

"If you're going to suggest what I believe you're about to, professor. The answer is no."

"Then what do you suggest, Mr. Black?"

It didn't escape her notice he'd changed the way to address her again and it certainly didn't make her like him more but before Narcissa had a chance to think of something James had answered for her. "She can crash with us until the teachers get their shit together."

Sirius, Slughorn, and Narcissa alike turned to him with surprise and he quickly continued. "It's not really what she wanted, but it's better than Dolohov and Carrow I think. And none of us would mind a girl roommate anyway." James ended with a way too suggestive wink at Narcissa.

Merely three weeks ago and she'd been disgusted with a suggestion like this one, and certainly would've slapped James for the wink alone, but now she could only laugh at his flirty expression and be relieved when Slughorn muttered "I think I could offer that to Minerva, she seems to be a fan of you."

"That's settled than, isn't it professor?" Sirius ended the conversation.

oOo

Late that night James, Sirius, and Narcissa were sitting on the couch downstairs together. Sirius and James shared a blanket while Narcissa had wrapped her own tightly around her and was holding both the kittens as they were discussing the upcoming schoolyear.

"What owls did you get anyway, Narcissa?" James eventually asked her and she blushed. Narcissa shrugged a little but hesitated to answer.

It wasn't that her grades had been all that bad, just far from what had been expected of her. A lot was going on during the time of the exams, she recalled, so she wasn't really to blame for them but still she was quite ashamed. "Two Outstandings, four Exceeds Expectations, two Acceptables, two Poors."

Narcissa felt Sirius wrap his arm around her and pull her closer to him and James. "So... What Newt classes can you take?"

"Professor Mcgonagall has written a letter about it. She wants to talk to me in the beginning of the schoolyear because she realizes this wasn't because it's too difficult for me. She says not to worry for it's very likely I can take all the classes I want if I show I could handle it." She explained and James gave her a reassuring grin.

"If Minnie Mcgee trusts you can do it, no teacher will doubt it." He told her with a grin and handed her and Sirius a glass of butterbeer. "What you should worry about is how your snake team is going to beat Gryffindor at quidditch."

Narcissa laughed at that, rather relieved for the change of topic and shook her head, flashing him a challenging grin. "I think we'll have more trouble organizing the victory party than beating you, Potter." She took a sip of butterbeer and laughed more at his expression.

"We'll see about that."

After James had eventually gone to bed Narcissa handed Antigone to Sirius and he held her a bit awkwardly. "You know I'm a dog person Cissa..." He muttered, but when he settled the kitten in his lap and it started to purr he smiled suprised. "It likes me?"

"Of course she does Siri," Narcissa chuckled, shifting so she could cuddle him, "just as you like her." Sirius didn't even deny it as he petted the small thing gently.

Sirius' bright smile was adorable in her opinion and Narcissa chuckled at his disappointed look when both the kittens jumped to the ground and wandered off. "She'll come back, don't you worry." She told him chuckling.

"You're laughing at me and it's very rude."

"I wouldn't dare laugh at you."

They grinned at each other and it was silent for a while. Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissed the corner of her mouth chuckling. "I'm glad you came with me, Cissa."

"I'm glad too."

oOo

**I hope you liked the chapter, and please please please leave a review if you did!**


End file.
